


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by forgerofdreams



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgerofdreams/pseuds/forgerofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had thought he was the only Batman left. <br/>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kill Me

They’d always known it would come down to this. Bruce’s psyche was too fragile. Had been torn apart, and broken down, and split in to far too many pieces to ever be properly put together again, but John had hoped. John had tried. And that’s what mattered, right?

It mattered more than the blade in his hand.

Batman may have despised guns, but the ‘new and improved’ Batman had a penchant for blades that seemed to be unmatched. It had served him well, and helped John feel like he wasn’t taking Bruce’s place, because he wasn’t. No one could. Not even Bruce himself.

Shifting his grip on the blade, he felt the warm stickiness of blood bleed through the cracks in his glove, threatening to make his grip loosen, but he held on. He had to hold on, because if he didn’t..he would lose his nerve.

And if he lost his nerve, all of Gotham would be lost. Bruce would be lost, and John with him.

“You’re weak.” The low rasping voice that had haunted his dreams since he was a young boy, bled into his ear, the hot breath causing an involuntary shudder to course down his spine. “You can’t finish it. You never could.”

“Shut up.” John’s voice is just as quiet, lost in the crash of sirens and screams that permeated in the air, spoken only for the man who’s chest was pressed tightly against his own, separated by layers of kevlar that was sometimes more easy to break through than skin.

“Oh, does the Batman not enjoy having his flaws brought to light?” With a low his, the man in John’s arms pulled away, his face covered by a cowl that mirrored his own, the only difference were the eyes that reflected darkness, where there used to be pain, and humanity, and love. 

“I’m not Batman.” John’s own words spoke the truths only he seemed to know.

“I know.” The words are hissed, low, and haunting in the darkness as the man in his arms wrapped his hand around John’s wrist, pushing the hilt of his knife further into the man’s own side. “That’s because I am.”

With a soft gasp of breath escaping him, he felt another rush of blood splash over his hands as eyes filled with pain and hatred gazed into his own. John had always known this would happen one day. Knew asking him to stay, to pick up the cowl again and to stay with him would end horribly.

Because Bruce never stood a chance.

The moment the cowl slid over his face again, he won. And with his win..he took Bruce with him, and all that was left.

Was the Batman.

John sat there with him, waited until the last breath escaped the form of the only person in the world he cared about, and tried not to feel as if his heart and soul were escaping with him. Because that’s what it was. Bruce was finally free, from the pain, from the anger, from the Batman, and John had to stay.

Had to carry on the legacy.

But who would be there, to put him out of his misery…when he finally snapped?

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is actually a drabble I wrote for my John Blake rp account, so if there's any inconsistencies, or grammar mistakes, please let me know. <3))


End file.
